The LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advance, long term evolution-advanced) technology is a further evolution of the LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution), and is capable of further increasing a data rate, reducing a delay, and improving coverage on the basis of the LTE. In order to reduce a transmission delay of uplink data, a technology of performing uplink data transmission through CB (Contention Based, contention based) uplink granting is proposed in the LTE-A, and different from a conventional procedure of performing scheduling when a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) makes a request, the technology is a manner that an eNB (evolved Node B, evolved Node B) performs scheduling by initiatively allocating resources.
The conventional scheduling procedure is as follows: When a certain triggering condition is satisfied, a UE sends an SR (Scheduling Request, scheduling request) to an eNB so as to request scheduling; after receiving the SR, the eNB allocates an uplink resource to the UE through a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel, physical downlink control channel) command scrambled by a C-RNTI (Cell Radio Network Temporary Identifier, cell radio network temporary identifier), and after receiving the command, the UE sends uplink data to the eNB on a corresponding resource.
A procedure of performing contention based uplink data transmission in the LTE-A is as follows: An eNB allocates a CB resource (a contention resource) used for a scheduling request to multiple UEs, where the resource is a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, physical uplink shared channel) resource; a UE that has intercepted the CB resource uses the resource to send uplink data to the eNB, and its own identifier C-RNTI is carried; if the eNB decodes the uplink data successfully after receiving it, the eNB uses a PHICH (Physical HARQ Indication Channel, physical HARQ indication channel) to feed back ACK (ACKnowledge, acknowledgement) to the UE, and if the uplink data is not decoded, the eNB uses the PHICH to feed back NACK (Negative ACKnowledge, negative acknowledgement) to the UE, indicating that a conflict occurs; after receiving the NACK, every UE sending data on the CB resource may withdraw for a period of time randomly so as to avoid another conflict during retransmission, and perform retransmission by using the CB resource again.
The CB resource allocation manner in the prior art may cause a waste of the CB resources, for example, when no UE sends the uplink data or when multiple UEs send the uplink data at the same time and cause a conflict, a low utilization rate of the CB resource is caused.